Pesadilla en la calle del infierno
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: bueno pues creo que el titulo dice mucho, es un AU. y la pareja es Kai y Ray.


Autor Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Advertencia Yaoi

Parejas KaixRay y OCxMax.

fanfic

Pesadilla en la calle del infierno

Una noche en la casa de un chico llamado Max Mizuhara se encontraban, el joven Max, un joven llamado Takao, un chico chino cuyo nombre era Ray, el hermano mayor de Ray, y su nombre era Chris, también se encontraba un buen amigo de Chris, un chico de cabello bicolor, de ojos color rubí que correspondía el nombre de Kai, Max había organizado una fiesta para celebrar que ahora todos irían a la misma escuela, la noche era muy oscura y el joven Chris decidió contarles una vieja leyenda que encerraba la "calle del infierno".

Chris: chicos, ustedes saben lo que paso aquí, en esta casa y en esta calle-dijo con una voz tenebrosa

Ray: hermano por favor no empieces con tus historias, que son siempre mentiras-dijo con un poco de miedo impreso en su voz

Kai: vamos no seas gallina Ray, escuchemos la historia de tu hermano-

Chris: todo comenzó, cuando un tipo llamado Freddy Krueger fue quemado en esta casa, porque el mata a muchos niños, entonces los padres de estos niños decidieron tomar venganza, y lo quemaron vivo, pero, se dice que Krueger no esta muerto y que puede matar por medio de los sueños, también dicen que te das cuenta que haz caído en su trampa porque siempre salen unas niñas vestidas de blanco jugando con una cuerda y cantando una canción, claro que solo es una historia, no tengan miedo-dijo terminando el relato

Max: vaya Chris, no sabia que mi casa tenia esa historia, ahora no volveré a dormir tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa

Chris: no te preocupes mi amor, yo se que si te encuentras con Krueger podrás llamarme a tus sueños con ese poder que tienes- dijo mientras besaba a su amado rubio.

Max: chicos es hora de dormir, espero qué no tengan pesadillas- dijo mientras se dirigía apagar la luz de su habitación

La noche pasaba normal, pero de pronto Max comenzó a tener un sueño muy extraño.

Sueño de Max

El chico se encontraba en un lugar muy raro, parecía ser un antigua deshuesadero de autos, Max siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con algo parecido a una tumba y de repente escucho a unas niñas cantar una canción muy extraña y jugando con una cuerda, y al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la trampa de Krueger quiso correr, pero al intentarlo se lastimo su rodilla y un poco de su sangre llego a la tumba y de ahí vio al mismísimo Freddy Krueger, Max intento salir de ese lugar pero Krueger lo seguía muy de cerca, entonces Max pronuncio el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

Max: Ray ayúdame-en ese instante apareció Ray en sus sueño, pero Krueger no le presto mucha atención, el malvado demonio tomo a Max del cuello y le enterró sus garras, y lo único que Max pudo decir fue- Ray, necesitaras mi poder para vencerlo- dijo lanzando una bola de energía que recibió Ray, fue cuando el sueño termino

fin del sueño de Max

Ray: Max-dijo gritando, todos despertaron al escuchar la voz de Ray, Chris se acerco a Max y vio que de su estomago salía mucha sangre y que su prometido estaba muerto

Chris: que te paso mi amor, porque estas así, quien te hizo esto- decía el joven mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su amado

Ray: hermano, fue Freddy Krueger- dijo con una voz muy bajita que matizaba un gran miedo

Chris: cállate Ray, Krueger es solo un cuento para asustar a los niños pequeños- comento molesto-porque no me llevaste a tu sueño Max, porque no me llamaste- repetía una y otra vez

Takao: quien pudo haberle hecho esto Max, el que lo hizo debió ser un asesino profesional, ya que lo mato sin que nos diéramos cuenta- argumento con tono serio

Ray: vamos chicos, les digo que fue Krueger- insistió

Kai: ya escuchaste a tu hermano Ray, es solo un cuento-dijo molesto por la actitud de Ray, a quien se le podía ocurrir semejante cosa

Ray: se los digo por que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi como asesino a Max, era un sujeto que tenia una garra de metal y su cuerpo tenia marcas de quemaduras- decía

Chris: quien te dijo eso Ray, quien te dijo esas cosas- pregunto temeroso Chris- yo no mencione esos datos sobre Krueger, dime quien demonios te dijo esas cosas Ray- exigió mientras deja a Max y sujetaba por los hombros a Ray

Ray: ya te dije que yo mismo lo vi con mis ojos, nadie me lo contó, vi como ese sujeto mato a Max-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse

Kai: pero que le paso a tu hermano, estaba histérico- pregunto

Chris: supongo que fue por la impresión de ver a Max muerto-dijo mientras besaba la boca de Max- te prometo, no, te juro que encantare a tu asesino y lo matare.

Después de ese suceso pasaron 3 días y ya era su entierro y desde ese día Ray no había querido dormirse nunca más, en el cementerio se encontraban los amigos de Max y su novio, Kai noto algo raro en el hermano de Chris y por eso decidió preguntarle.

Kai: que le sucede a tu hermano Chris, parece como si hubiese dormido en al menos 2 días- cuestionó con preocupación

Chris: y lo es, el no ha dormido desde hace dos días, pues después de la muerte de Max….

Flash Back

Ya había pasado un día después de la muerte de Max, y Chris y Ray se encontraban en su casa, y Ray seguía insistiendo que el asesino de Max no era otro más que Krueger, la noche pronto se hizo presente y Ray no quería ir a dormir, pues tenía mucho miedo, y como no quería que ese sujeto matara a su hermano le pidió que no durmiera

Ray: por favor hermano, no quiero que te duermas, el te matara, como lo hizo con Max no podemos dormirnos- decía mientras tomaba una taza de café que le había ofrecido su hermano

Chris: perdóname Ray, pero debes dormir- dijo

Ray: que hiciste, hermano, porque lo hiciste- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

Chris: lo siento Ray pero era por tu bien, no puedes dejar que un cuento te afecte la vida, después de perder a mi amado Max no quiero perderte a ti también-

El joven Chris llevo a si hermano ha su habitación y el se dirigió a la suya y también se quedo profundamente dormido, pero como a la una de la mañana comenzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano que le pedía ayuda, rápidamente Chris despertó y se dirigió a la habitación de Ray, al llegar vio que Ray estaba muy inquieto, por lo que trato de despertarlo pero no funcionaba.

Chris: Rayito, despierta, vamos, solo tienes una pesadilla debes despertar-decía mientras sacudía a Ray, pero el joven no despertaba- que tienes hermano, no quiero perderte a ti también

Ray: hermano, ayúdame, no dejes que el me mate, por favor- decía en sueños- por favor Chris-el chico despertó muy asustado y se abrazo a su hermano, después de que se calmo un poco le contó su sueño a su hermano, sin embargo Chris no le creía

Chris: Ray deja de echarle la culpa a un muerto, estoy seguro que el asesino de mí amado Max es una persona viva, y yo haré que pague por lo que hizo-

Ray: créeme hermano, por favor-

Chris: Krueger no existe, mejor, vuelve a dormir- dijo mientras se iba a su habitación dejando a Ray solo, Ray tenia miedo a si que fue al cuarto de Chris, al llegar su hermano le iba a preguntar que el porque de su visita, pero, Ray se fue directamente a donde guardaba los cigarrillos que su hermano le llevaba a su amado Max, Ray tomo un cigarro en sus manos y tomo el encendedor de su hermano, se alejo a la ventana de la habitación y comenzó a fumar, causando la confusión en su hermano.

Chris: Ray, no es bueno que adoptes el mal hábito de Max-

Ray: yo no fumo- dijo el chico mirando el cigarro que tenia en sus manos- por dios, que me esta pasando, yo nunca había fumado- /_que me pasa, tal vez sea debido a la energía que Max me dio, pero no le puedo decir nada, después de todo no me creería nada de lo que le diga_/

Chris: Ray, desde cuando comenzaste a fumar- interrogo

Ray: ya te dije que yo no fumo- respondió al tiempo que tiraba el cigarro en el piso y lo apagaba con su zapato

Chris: regresa a tu habitación y duérmete-sentencio con voz autoritaria

Ray regreso a su cuarto y vio que su enorme espejo tenia tantas fotos que no podía apreciar su reflejo, así que decidió ir quitando algunas fotografías, empezando solamente por las de Max y el, al principio solo podía apreciar uno de sus lindos ojos dorados.

Ray decidió no dormir, sin embargo, su padre no le permitiría estar despierto por un día entero, así que se acostó en su cama y con su Game boy trato de estar despierto, logro estar despierto dos días.

Fin Flash Back

Kai: así que eso fue lo que paso, de haber sabido que tu hermano se pondría así, no habría insistido en que nos contaras esa historia Chris

Chris: dime algo Kai, por que te preocupas tanto por mi hermano- interrogo

Kai: pues no puedo mentirte, tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que voy a decirte la verdad sin rodeos, yo estoy enamorado de tu hermano, y por eso me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer

Chris: prométeme que si algo me llegara a pasar tú protegerás a Ray-

Kai: claro que lo haré.

Después de esa platica, el entierro empezó, todos los que se encontraban se acercaron a la tumba y decían palabras lindas acerca de Max, Ray que se encontraba junto a Kai no podía dejar de llorar por su amigo, ya que era el prometido de su hermano y lo consideraba un hermano, el tiempo paso y pronto ya habían pasado 2 meses, Ray encontró un trabajo en un restaurante y trabaja en las noches por miedo, Chris se había vuelto un experto en artes marciales, era un nuevo día y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la universidad para tomar sus clases, al llegar vieron a sus amigos y se reunieron con ellos, cuando de pronto un chico bastante alto les hablo

: oye Ray, estudiaste para el examen de matemáticas-

Ray: si un poco, pero no voy a pasarte las respuestas Rick- respondió con una sonrisa

Rick: ya lo sabia Ray, sin embargo creo que ya llego mi salvación- dijo apuntando hacia el chico que acababa de llegar en una moto, Rick se acerco al chico pero antes de que hablara el jovencito le entrego un papel-

Kenny: aquí esta tu acordeón para matemáticas- dijo el chico

Rick: gracias Kenny, sabia que tu me ayudarías

Kenny: porque nunca haces caso de mi lema "mente sobre materia"

Rick: es que tengo que entrenar demasiado para así poder destrozar a cualquiera- dijo mientras iba a comer unas frituras pero vio que tenían un insecto dentro, entonces la tiro al suelo y la aplasto con su zapato.

Chris: déjalo Rick, ya esta muerto- dijo con voz suave

Rick: siempre tienes que aplastar bien a esos bichos, que son asquerosos- decía mientras seguía aplastando al pobre bicho

Kenny: por lo visto tu les tienes miedo a los insectos-

Rick: no juegues, yo no le tengo miedo-

Los chicos entraron en la universidad mientras comenzaban las clases Ray y Kenny se encontraban en el baño echándose agua a su cabello.

Kenny: Ray toma- dijo entregando un pequeño objeto en forma de cilindro- es mi nuevo invento, un repelente de insectos- respondió al ver la cara de confusión de Ray- emite ondas supersónicas que haces que los insectos se alejen de ti, podrías entregárselo a Rick

Ray: porque no se lo das tu kenny-

Kenny: pues es que tengo que ir a un lugar antes de salir de la escuela, a si que hazme ese favor- pidió con una sonrisa- y ya no fumes, es malo para tus pulmones

Ray: ya sabes que yo no fumo- respondió un poco molesto

Kenny: eso dices, pero tu cigarro dice otra cosa- dijo apuntando al cigarro que Ray tenía en su mano-

Ray: te demostraré que yo no fumo, y ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde para nuestro examen-dijo tirando el cigarro al piso y apagándolo con su zapato, mientras iban a su salón de clases, al llegar tomaron su asiento y comenzaron con su examen, sin embargo, Ray pronto vio de nuevo a Krueger y también vio a Kenny, entonces supo que lo había llevado a su sueño.

Kenny: que pasa- dijo asustado al ver que su lapicero escribía con sangre- quien demonios es usted- dijo refiriéndose a Freddy krueger

Ray: Kenny despierta, esto es un sueño, despierta- pedía a gritos, intento levantarse de su asiento, pero este de pronto lo atrapo sin poder ayudar a Kenny y vio como Krueger, le enterraba su garra en la garganta y poco a poco su amigo se iba muriendo, y fue cuando despertó , los demás chicos de su salón vieron como Kenny tenia un ataque de asma y de inmediato llamaron aun ambulancia, la cual llego muy rápido, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde ya que Kenny estaba muerto, cuando se llevaban el cuerpo de kenny, en la puerta se encontraban Chris, Kai, Takao, y Rick.

Chris: como pudo pasarle eso a Kenny, se veía que era un chico sano, como es posible-

Kai: son cosas que pasan Chris- dijo mientras abrazaba a Ray- trata de clamarte Ray, así es la vida, - decía tratando de consolar al muchacho que lloraba por su amigo

Rick: toma esto Ray- dijo mientras le ponía una pulsera a Ray- es de la buena suerte, siempre te protegerá y te hará mas fuerte

Ray: gracias Rick- decía entre sollozos.

Los chicos regresaron a sus clases normales, pues no podían hacer nada mas, ya que los padres de Kenny les dijeron que ya habían hecho suficiente y luego les dirán cuando seria el entierro, Kai se encontraba entrenando cuando vio a Chris y le dijo.

Kai: Chris que esperas, vamos tienes que cambiarte- dijo al ver que su amigo no traiga el uniforme de deportes-

Chris: si me voy a cambiar, no tardo- dijo mientras se dirigía a los vestidores, sin embargo estaba muy cansado, ya todavía le hacia falta su adorado Max, y no podía dormir bien, luego que se termino de cambiar decidió descansar un momento en la bancas, pero se quedo dormido, entonces en su sueño vio que se encontraba Ray viéndolo fijamente y parecía que trataba de decirle algo, pero no lo entendía, de pronto se vio en un dojo, alguien o algo lo golpeo y Chris rápidamente pudo saber en el lugar seria el próximo golpe.

Chris: quien eres, porque haces eso- decía mientras seguía golpeando- yo no voy a perder frente a ti entendiste- dijo al tiempo que daba una patada y vio la garra de Krueger caer al piso

Krueger: eso crees niño, yo creo que tu vas a morir como los otros, o que tal como tu adorado rubio, que me ayudo a salir del encierro, sabes el tenia un poder especial que ando buscando, y quiero ver si tu lo tienes- dijo aun sin mostrarse

Chris: así que tú fuiste quien asesino a Max, créeme que no te lo perdonare Freddy Krueger- dijo viendo como la garra de Krueger se enterraba en su estomago- perdóname Rayito, debí haberte creído- decía con sus ultimas fuerzas- perdóname- fue su ultima palabra, al instante Ray despertó de ese sueño y salio corriendo de su salón de clases sin importarle el regaño de maestro, pues tenia que ver si su hermano se encontraba bien, al llegar a las canchas vio que había varios doctores en los vestidores, intento acercarse pero Kai lo detuvo.

Kai: lo siento Ray, en verdad lo siento- decía mientras abrazaba a Ray por la espalda colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Ray y seguía llorando- lo siento

Ray: por que lloras Kai, dime me mi hermano esta bien- dijo mientras apartaba un poco a Kai y se daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente- dime que Chris esta bien, dímelo- decía al tiempo que sujetaba a fuertemente los brazos de Kai

Kai: Chris…esta…el…esta- decía con voz triste y entre cortada

Ray: como esta mi hermano, respóndeme Kai- dijo al escuchar que Kai no le respondía, entonces vio como unos paramédicos sacaban a alguien en muerto en una camilla, Ray se acerco para ver quien era, y al ver que era su hermano se quiso morir.

Ray: Chris no puede estar muerto, no puede estarlo, no el, el no puede estar muerto, no puede- decía con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos- mi hermano no puede estar muerto, el no debe estar muerto-

Kai: lo siento muchísimo, perdóname Ray- dijo mientras abrazaba a Ray- yo te protegeré Ray, yo te cuidare mi amor- dijo al tiempo que levantaba un poco el rostro de ray para unir sus labios con los del chico de ojos ámbar-

Ray: Kai- decía mientras de abrazaba mas a Kai.

Después de esos sucesos, pasaron 10 días y Ray había decidió quitar las fotografías en las que salían el y Kenny y también en las que se encontraba su hermano, al ir haciendo esto ya podía apreciar su rostro, ya era noche y el estaba tratando de dormir, pero al hacerlo se volvió a encontrar con Krueger.

sueño de Ray

Ray se encontraba en un cafetería idéntica a donde trabajaba en las noches, se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la barra y vio como un hombre ya mayor, le atendía.

: que vas a querer- dijo con voz algo molesta- vamos decídete no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

Ray: no entiendo- dijo al mirar el nombre de alquel hombre- no puede ser que tu seas Ray Kon

Krueger: este tu futuro niño, no es genial, terminaras trabajando en esta cafetería para siempre, ahora dime a cual de tus amigos quieres perder esta vez, vamos muéstrame a quien quieres ver morir- dijo tomando la mano de Ray, al momento en que hizo eso, vio Ray vio como se abría una ventana y mostraba a Rick en un gimnasio- gracias chico, nos vemos luego, al decir esto Ray despertó, se levanto y salio por la ventana de su habitación, corrió hasta una esquina en la cual encontró a Kai, al ver que estaba con su auto se acerco a el.

Ray: Kai deprisa tenemos que salvar a Rick, Krueger lo quiere matar, asi que hay que darnos prisa- dijo mientras ambos chicos subian al auto- yo condusco- dijo Ray al tiempo que encedia el motor del auto y se dirigian a buscar a Rick.

Mientras ellso hacían eso, Rick se habia quedado dormido mientras entrenaba, y estaba soñando, en su sueño el seguía con sus mismas rutinas, hasta que al levantar las pesas una vez mas vio como Krueger las sostenía también.

Rick: yo no creo en ti, monstruo madito- dijo molesto, tratando de que Krueger no bajara las pesas.

Krueger: pero yo si creo en ti, y creo que no eres tan fuerte como dices ser- dijo mientras empujaba las pesas mas hasta que le rompió los brazos a Rick- vamos huye como el insecto que eres- dijo al ver a Rick irse corriendo, sin embargo el poder de Krueger lo hizo irse transformando en un insecto, ahora Rick era una cucaracha y Krueger simplemente lo aplasto, mientras tanto, en el camino Ray siento como si le quitaran algo y con eso se dio cuenta de que Rick estaba muerto, al seguir manejando vio a Krueger a la mitad del camino y lo quiso arroyar pero al estrellarse se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y lo que el veía como Krueger era un árbol, unos minutos después llego una ambulancia para llevar a Kai al hospital pues el se había lastimado mucho en ese accidente, ya en la ambulancia los paramédicos le iban a poner anestesia para que se durmiera y no sintiera mucho dolor.

Ray: no le ponga eso- dijo mientras tiraba la jeringa que tenia uno de los paramédicos

Doctor: que haces niño, que no ves que esta sufriendo- dijo al ver la reacción de Ray

Ray: es que el es alérgico a ese medicamento- contesto de manera triste

Doctor: eso debiste haber dicho desde el principio niño.

Al llegar al hospital se llevaron a Kai al quirófano pues lo iban a operar de emergencia, Ray al ver que su amor debía dormir decidió que era hora de vengarse de Krueger por todas las personas que había asesinado, Ray se dirigió al estacionamiento del hospital y se metió en uno de los autos, de inmediato corto unos cable y arranco el auto, (NA: donde aprendiste eso Ray, Ray: tengo un hermano mayor el me enseño, Chris era bueno pero no era un santo), se dirigió a su casa, se coloco la cinta de su hermano en su puño, la pulsera de Rick, el antiinsectos de Kenny y confió en el poder de Max, entonces tomo unas pastillas para dormir, al hacerlo vio que en su espejo se reflejaba Kai, así que corrió y atravesó el espejo hasta llegar con Kai, al verlo le ayudo a levantarse de la cama en la que se encontraba.

Ray: vamos Kai, tenemos que pelear contra el- dijo mientras tomaba a Kai de la mano-

Kai: claro que pelearemos contra el y le ganaremos, - dijo mientras caminaban, pero de repente se cayeron como en un agujero y llegaron hasta una iglesia, Ray vio como Kai comenzaba a desaparecer.

Kai: no me despierten, aun no- decia mientras seguia desapareciendo-

Ray: esta bien Kai, yo peleare, y veras que le ganare, por favor deja que te despierten.

Kai: no quiero dejarte- dijo al tiempo que se encontraba en una cama y veía a los doctores- tienen que volver a dormirme por favor- pedía

Doctor: lo sentimos, pero nos costo mucho trabajo hacerte despertar,- dijo

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Ray el seguí enfrentándose a Krueger, Ray lo atacaba con Karate, y logro dejarlo en el suelo, luego saco el antiinsectos y de el salio un rayo que atravesó a Krueger.

Ray: estas acabado, te vas a arrepentir de haber asesinado a mi amigos- dijo mientras aumentaba el poder del rayo, pero en un instante Krueger desapareció la herida.

Krueger: yo soy eterno, así que ahora te voy a matar y me quedare con tu poder- dijo mientras se acercaba Ray, pero al irse acercando vio como un espejo caía junto a Ray y escucho a las niñas cantar una canción diferente a la que siempre cantaban.

Niña: al dormir el dios de lso sueños me protejerea…

Ray recordo la cancion que estaban cantando las niñas y tomo el espejo que se encontraba aun lado suyo, y termino la cancion de las niñas.

Ray: el dios de los sueños me protegerá y el mal al ver su reflejo morira- dijo mostrando el espejo a Krueger y este al verse reflejado sientio como todas las almas que habia matado ahora lo estaban atacando, Krueger no puedo soportarlo y exploto, todas las almas ahora eran libres y le agradecian a Ray por haberlas liberado- al fin ha terminado todo esto- dijo alegre mientras despertaba de su sueño.

Unos cuantos dias después todo volvio a la normalidad y Kai y Ray era mas que amigos, eran los mejores novios que nadie habia visto, pues siempre andaban juntos, después de que Kruerger se fuera Ray volvio a ser un chico normal, claro que aun tenia todas las habilidades que sus amigos le habian dejado, ahora Kai cuidaria de Ray y Krueger solo seria un amargo recuerdo que con el tiempo se iria olvidando de su mente y de su corazón.

FIN

Nota Autora: espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor.


End file.
